


Sentinel's Crush

by Squiddly_Diddily



Series: Sentinel Suffering Series [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Awkward Crush, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Sentinel still has a weird crush on you.





	Sentinel's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much a second part to this https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978971

Sentinel Prime sat on the edge of his berth in his habsuite swinging his pedes back and forth off the side.  
He should be doing work right now but all he can think about is that moment you laid your hand in his servo.  
A mixed shiver runs down his chassis, half disgust and half longing.

It's been about two weeks since you "lifted" that curse and he wants to feel your touch again and he hates it!  
He hates himself for thinking about it!  
He hates you!  
At least he should hate you... you're a dumb little disgusting organic after all...but something in his spark chamber seems to disagree.

He buries his face in his servos, running them down his face as he pouts.

"It's not fair!" he yells out, "Of all the things in the galaxy it had to be a stupid little organic!"  
He stands up and makes his way to the door.

"I am NOT gonna let this...let it... distract me from my work today. Not again."

It is true,he has been distracted lately, he tried to be sly about it so no one would noticed but it didn't work.  
The only one to not notice is you...well and Bulkhead, at first anyway, Bumblebee quickly pointed it out to him though.

Optimus and Ratchet are the first ones to notice Sentinel's behavior change around you and they both give you a look of pity and him a look of "if you hurt them I swear to Primus your aft is done for."

Sari is the next one to notice and is obviously disgusted and vows to do everything in her little 8 year old power to protect you from Jerkinel Prime.

Next it's Jazz, Prowl, and Ultra Magnus. Jazz tries to talk to Sentinel about it but he just denies it and tells Jazz to stop goofing off and get back to work.  
It isn't too long until Ultra Magnus asks Jazz if he's noticed Sentinel has been acting odd...well odder than usual.

"Oh, he's just caught feelings for the older earthling that hangs around Optimus Prime's crew, sir." was Jazz's response.  
This naturally leaves Ultra Magnus confused but he doesn't ask Sentinel about because he's sure this'll blow over soon enough.

Prowl always watches Sentinel like a hawk when he's in your vicinity.

Bumblebee just makes jokes, but deep down he does feel sorry for you for catching Sentinel's optics.  
Won't stop him from having fun of course but he's sworn to himself that if Sentinel ever tries to lay a hand on you when he's around he'll give him the aft kicking of two life times.

Bulkhead actually thinks it's kinda sweet, I mean yeah he definitely thinks you deserve someone better than Sentinel, but he kinda hopes that this will make Sentinel stop hating organics. He won't dare leave you alone with Sentinel if he can help it though.

And you have noticed Sentinel hanging around more lately, even coming by the base, you just chalk it up to work related visits though.

But he won't let you distract him today, he has some things to tell Optimus and Primus be damned if you're gonna get in the way. He heads to the Autobot base and makes his way inside.

You and Bee are playing a racing game as he walks in and as soon as he spots you he immediately freezes.  
Bee turned back with a smile hoping to see Optimus only for a frown to quickly replace the cheerful look.

"Oh... it's you. Whaddaya want?"

"Is Optimus Prime here? I need to speak with him, it's urgent!" 

"Nah he's patrolling. He'll be back soon though if you wanna wait for him. In another room preferably."

Sentinel brushed off the shorter mechs snark and approached the couch.  
"What is that going on on that...communication screen?" He asks, genuinely befuddled.

"It's a video game." You pipe up.

"Ah,so another inferior organic creation I see."

"Oh frag off Sentinel they're fun!" Bumblebee exclaimed without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hey! You do not talk to superior offices that way!" Sentinel shouted, pointing a finger at the yellow mech.

"Guys please," you plead, "stop yelling. Here Sentinel, you can sit down." You say scooting closer to Bee to make room for the mech and pat the now open seat beside you.

If robots could sweat the base would've flooded.  
He stiffly sits down and crosses his arms.

"Really?" Bee looks at you.

"Yes,really." you respond.  
"Do you wanna give it a try?" you ask slightly pointing the controller in Sentinel's direction.

"REALLY?" Bee asks again.

"What, it's obvious he's never had any fun in his life." you say half jokingly, "He might actually like it if he tries it."

"Pffff I doubt I'd ever enjoy anything made by an organic."

"Okay then, try it and we'll see how that turns out for you." You say reaching the controller out to him.

He stares at the controller, your hand still holding on to it with a firm grasp, the same hand he had on his servo for those few, sweet, disgusting seconds.  
The same hand he's dreamt about hesitantly holding.  
The same hand he's imagined wrapped around his spi-

"Hello! Earth to Sentinel, anyone in there?"  
His attention is snapped back to Bumblebee waving a servo in his face.

"Fine!" He says pushing the yellow bots servo away and gently snatching the controller out of your hand, careful to make sure you two don't make contact.

"Now how do you work this thing?"

"Oh," you stand on the couch and lean towards him enough to point at the controller but keep enough distance so you two don't touch, "Use this stick to control your direction and this one for the camera angle. This button is the gas to make it go and this one is the breaks, that one can change gear shifts."

His eyes keep going from you to the controller and back to you.  
'They're so close...their finger...it's almost touching me.' He thinks to himself through your explanation.

"And that's to accelerate."

"Yeah yeah fleshie, I think I can handle this now so get away from me." He snaps.

"Oh...okay."

They both hear the slight shift in your tone and Bee shoots Sentinel the meanest look he's ever given anyone.

They start up the game and naturally Bee takes the lead.

"Hey that's not fair! How was I supposed to know it started?"

"Uuuhhh because it said ready, set, go."

"Whatever."

About 3 minutes passes before the race is over.

"Haha, reigning champ! In your face Sentinel!" Bee exclaims jumping up from his seat to do a victory dance.

Sentinel huffs and crosses his arms.  
"You cheated obviously!"

"Nuh uh, not my fault you're bad at this!" Bee sticks out his tongue.

"It's rigged!"

"You're just bad!"

"Errr, maybe you guys should do another round?" You pipe in again.

"No way, beating Sentinel is too easy, I prefer challenges." Bee smirks.

"Why you little!" Sentinel raises up and puffs his chest out against the yellow mech.

"Hey don't call me little!"

"Guys come on," you plead, "Just sit back down, I'll race against Sentinel this time."

They both take their spots back with a huff.

You start the game and Sentinel takes the lead.

"Heh, of course no organic is a match for me." He smiles.

You pass him.

"Hey!" He shouts, hitting accelerate.

After 2 minutes of fighting for the lead you hit accelerate through an area you know will make the car slow down as it hits mud.

"Ha, looks like I'm in the lead again, doubt you'll be able to catch up this time!"

And he's right, you come in second place a few seconds after Sentinel crosses the finish line. Little does he know, you let him win.

"Ha! I knew an organic would never beat me! Even at your own games I'm superior!" Sentinel taunted.

"Look man-" Bee starts but is cut off by you touching his arm.

"It was pretty close though, I'm sure I'll beat you next time. Still a good match though." You say smiling at Sentinel.

He just stays silent.  
You start to adjust yourself on the couch and your knee accidentally brushes against his outside thigh. It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't been wearing shorts but you are and now your soft, warm, disgusting flesh has touched him once again causing his body to become stiff.

"Oh sorry, I know you don't like being touched."

He drops the controller and immediately stands up.  
"I have to go right now immediately!" He screams as he rushes for the door.

"But what about the urgent thing for Optimus?" Bee shouts.

"It can wait!" 

And just like that he's out the door and driving away quickly in his alt-mode as you and Bee just look at each other and shrug before going back to your game.


End file.
